The Protetor and The Princess
by Hydra012
Summary: Ichigo deveria saber que isso aconteceria. No momento em que Kyōraku libertou Aizen, para ajudar na luta contra Yhwach, Ichigo soube que não era uma boa ideia. Ele odiava estar certo. Agora, ele estava preso em um mundo diferente estava preso em um mundo diferente do seu. Ao menos, ele estava com ela, sua princesa.


**THE PROTECTOR AND THE PRINCESS**

**Autora: **_Hydra012_

**Sinopse: **_Ichigo deveria saber que isso aconteceria. No momento em que Kyōraku libertou Aizen, para ajudar na luta contra Yhwach, Ichigo soube que não era uma boa ideia. Ele odiava estar certo. Agora, ele estava preso em um mundo diferente estava preso em um mundo diferente do seu. Ao menos, ele estava com ela, sua princesa._

**Notas: **_Fairy Tail e Bleach não me pertencem. Essa fanfic contém cenas de violência, linguagem imprópria, nudez e sexo explícito._

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Mugen Sekai-mon_

* * *

Ichigo deveria saber que isso aconteceria. No momento em que Kyōraku libertou Aizen, para ajudar na luta contra Yhwach, Ichigo soube que não era uma boa ideia. Ele odiava estar certo. Antes mesmo que eles tivessem a chance de comemorar o fim da Guerra de Sangue, antes mesmo de Mayuri ser capaz de aprisionar Aizen outra vez, o traído atacou. Ichigo não pensou, ele agiu instintivamente, quando viu o olhar no rosto de Aizen. Ele _sabia_ o que aconteceria.

O que se seguiu foi uma luta intensa. Ichigo não sabia de onde ele tinha conseguido tirar forças para lutar contra Aizen, não depois de todas as batalhas anteriores, e sem nem mesmo ter tempo para descansar. Contudo, ele já tinha notado isso no passado. Sempre que ele precisava lutar… que ele precisava proteger aqueles que lhe eram importantes, ele conseguia superar o limite da resistência humana. Humano? Ele não era algo tão simples. Ele finalmente sabia o que ele era e, talvez por finalmente saber, ele conseguia lutar com muito mais força e determinação. Assim como Aizen evoluía a cada segundo, graças ao Hōgyoku, Ichigo também evoluía… ele se tornava mais forte.

– Você é realmente fascinante, Kurosaki Ichigo. Eu soube que seria. Meu maior experimento. Aquele capaz de romper a barreira entre shinigamis e hollows sozinho. Devo cumprimentá-lo, por ter evoluído até aqui. Contudo, dessa vez, você será incapaz de me derrotar.

Ichigo franziu a testa, aumentando seu aperto em suas lâminas gêmeas. Aizen estava tramando algo. Ele podia sentir isso.

Aizen sorriu, enquanto concentrava uma grande quantidade de reiatsu em sua mão esquerda.

– **Mugen Sekai-mon**. – Murmurou Aizen, lançando uma esfera de reiatsu contra o chão.

Porém, não houve uma explosão, ou algum tipo de reação a um ataque de alta potência, como Ichigo estava esperando que acontecesse. Ao invés disso, ele viu a esfera de reiatsu se fundir ao chão, antes de se expandir, transformando-se em algo semelhante a um buraco negro.

– Você é incapaz de me derrotar, Kurosaki Ichigo, pois possuí uma fraqueza fatal: seu coração, é sua maior fraqueza. – Afirmou, antes de abrir uma garganta logo acima do buraco.

Por um momento, Ichigo esperou que hollows saíssem da garganta para lhe atacar. Ele estava apenas parcialmente certo. Quando a garganta se abriu, a mão de um Menos Grande surgiu através dela, mas Ichigo não estava prestando atenção ao imenso hollow. Toda sua atenção estava voltada para o que o Menos Grande estava segurando. Na mão do gigantesco hollow, estava Byakuya inconsciente.

– Byakuya!

Aizen sorriu ao ver o desespero nos olhos do shinigami daiyō.

– Qual será sua escolha, Kurosaki Ichigo? Lutar contra mim e perder a mulher que ama, ou salvá-la e nunca mais ser capaz de retornar? Escolha Kurosaki Ichigo. – Declarou Aizen, antes de ordenar ao Menos Grande que soltasse a ruiva.

Ichigo gritou, vendo-a cair dentro do buraco negro. Durante um segundo agonizante, ele suas memórias com Byakuya passaram por sua mente, quase como um filme. Ele tinha jurado para si mesmo, que sempre a protegeria… depois que toda a merda com Yhwach começou, ele tinha prometido esclarecer seus sentimentos. O desespero foi substituído pela raiva cega. Ele podia sentir Zangetsu e Tensa queimarem em raiva, uma tão quente quanto um vulcão e outra tão gelada quanto o gelo produzido por Hyōrinmaru.

Soltando um grito ensandecido, ele girou suas lâminas, destruindo o Menos Grande junto com a Garganta, antes de pular dentro do buraco negro, determinado a resgatar Byakuya. Ele ignorou os gritos de seu pai e Urahara, lhe dizendo para não fazer aquilo. Ele ignorou Aizen e seu sorriso maldito. Ele ignorou tudo. Só havia uma coisa em sua mente naquele momento: Proteger Byakuya.

Um sorriso de satisfação sádica se espalhou pelo rosto de Aizen, quando ele observava Ichigo desaparecer dentro o buraco negro, antes de encerrar a técnica. Assim que o fez, ele ergueu os olhos, para encarar os shinigamis que agora o cercavam. Todos o encaravam com uma fúria fria, mas ainda havia um brilho de satisfação em seus olhos, o que confundiu Aizen.

– Não me digam que, vocês realmente acreditam que podem me derrotar.

Kyōraku ajeitou o chapéu de palha sobre sua cabeça.

– Isso é desnecessário. Você já se condenou, ao usar essa técnica.

Aizen franziu a testa ao escutar a resposta tranquila e quase despreocupada. Seus olhos se moveram para seu próprio corpo, apenas para ver que seu corpo tinha começado a desintegrar.

– O que… impossível!

– Mugen Sekai-mon. – Falou Kisuke, sua voz tão tranquila e fria, que poderia cortar o próprio aço, enquanto olhava com um prazer diabólico para Aizen sob a sombra de seu chapéu. – Esse é um kidō proibido por um motivo, Aizen. Esse é um kidō baseado no sacrifício. Em troca de rasgar o véu que separa os múltiplos mundos, ele toma para si a vida do lançador. Sua crença de que o Hōgyoku o tornaria isento dessa consequência, foi seu erro. O Hōgyoku apenas lhe deu um maior impulso de poder. Agora, o kidō está cobrando seu preço. Esse é o seu fim, Aizen. – Afirmou Urahara, veneno pingando de sua voz, mas sem nunca a erguer. Sua mente estava lutando para vencer suas emoções. Sua logica sobrepujando seus sentimentos, ameaçando com sua determinação. Ele conhecia cada kidō, melhor do que qualquer um na Soul Society. Ele conseguiria descobrir um jeito de trazer Ichigo e Byakuya de volta. Nem que isso lhe custasse sua própria vida.

Um grito enfurecido de Aizen, cheio de desespero e fúria, foi a última coisa a ser ouvida, antes que seu corpo fosse reduzido a uma pilha de cinzas. Por um longo momento, todos os shinigamis presentes ficaram em silêncio, enquanto encaravam a pilha de cinzas, que uma vez tinha sido o pior pesadelo da Soul Society. O alívio de saberem que Aizen nunca mais poderia ameaçá-los, estava manchado pela dor de perder duas pessoas a quem tanto presavam. Isshin e Seiji lutavam contra as lágrimas, cada um sabendo que o que aquele kidō proibido significava, mas ainda tentando manter alguma esperança em seus corações.

– Urahara-san… – chamou Seiji, tentando manter a postura altiva, que tinha sido lhe ensinada desde o berço. – Você é capaz de encontrá-los?

Urahara puxou seu chapéu, cobrindo melhor seu rosto.

– Trilhões de mundos… infinitas possibilidades… a probabilidade de os encontrar é muito pequena. Contudo, posso prometer uma coisa a todos: mesmo que demore mil anos, eu encontrei um meio de trazê-los de volta. Juro pelo meu orgulho como inventor e cientista.

Naquele dia, três coisas tinham acontecido que marcariam para sempre a história da Soul Society: o Rei Quincy foi derrotado; o maior traidor da história da Soul Society encontrou seu fim, graças a sua própria arrogância; e, por fim, Kurosaki Ichigo e Kuchiki Byakuya… o Protetor e a Princesa… desapareceram daquele mundo.

* * *

**XXxTHExPROTECTORxANDxTHExPRINCESSxXx**

* * *

– I… Ic… Ichi… Ichigo.

Ichigo gemeu ao escutar seu nome. Devagar, seus olhos se abriram, encontrando-se com um pelo par de olhos prateados, que ele conhecia tão bem. As lembranças do que tinham acontecido voltaram a sua mente, e ele quase chorou de alívio, ao ver que Byakuya estava a salvo. De alguma forma, ele tinha conseguido pegá-la.

– Oi princesa… – murmurou, usando o apelido que tinha dado a ela, recebendo um sorriso pequeno em resposta.

Ignorando a dor e o protesto de seu corpo, Ichigo se sentou e olhou ao seu redor. Para sua surpresa, ele estava em algum tipo de beco. Ele sabia, instintivamente, que aquela não era a cidade de Karakura. Não apenas isso, o ar… havia algo diferente no ar. Ele não conseguia dizer ao certo, mas era como se o reishi, que estava presente no próprio ar, estivesse muito mais denso e perceptível. Ainda mais do que na própria Soul Society. Ichigo quase arriscaria o palpite, de que seria capaz de provar o gosto do reishi, se sugasse o ar.

– Que… lugar é esse? – murmurou confuso.

Não era Karakura. Não era a Soul Society, ou o Palácio do Soul King. Muito menos o Hueco Mundo.

Byakuya franziu a testa e olhou ao seu redor, também parecendo confusa com tudo. Ela estava tão, ou mais confusa do que o ruivo, quando acordou naquele beco. Ela não tinha se arriscado e explorado o lugar, muito mais preocupada com o shinigami daiyō inconsciente, do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Eu não sei. O que você se lembra, antes de pararmos aqui? – Questionou, voltando seu olhar para o adolescente.

Ichigo franziu a testa, lembrando-se de toda a luta e a covarde suja de Aizen.

– Depois de conseguirmos vencer Yhwach, Aizen nos traiu outra vez. – Falou com calma, sabendo que Byakuya ainda não sabia da vitória sobre o Rei Quincy.

A morena comprimiu os lábios irritada. Por um lado, ela estava feliz e aliviada que Yhwach não seria mais um problema. Isso significava que, talvez, eles poderiam ter algum nível de paz. E… talvez… ela pudesse conversar com seu irmão sobre… unir as famílias Shiba e Kuchiki. Porém, esse tipo de pensamento tinha sido aplacado, com o anúncio da traição de Aizen. Ela ainda estava tentando lidar com a ideia de que, por algum motivo, Kyōraku tinha pensado que era uma boa ideia libertá-lo.

– Aizen e eu lutamos. Ele era ainda mais forte do que antes. Eu… eu pensei em um o Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō outra vez.

Byakuya arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquilo. Da última vez que ele tinha usado aquela técnica, Ichigo tinha perdido seus poderes, tornando-se apenas um humano comum. Durante meses… eles ficaram separados. Byakuya ignorou inúmeras ordens, – de seu irmão, seu taichō e do próprio sōtaichō, – apenas para ir ao mundo humano e ver Ichigo. Infelizmente, Urahara não tinha lhe dado um único gigai, o que impediu que o ruivo pudesse vê-la. Tinha sido a pior época de sua vida. A mais dolorosa de todas. Nem mesmo a morte de seu mentor, Shiba Kaien, tinha sido tão difícil para ela. Só de imaginar perder Ichigo outra vez… ela sabia que não seria capaz de suportar isso de novo. Se Ichigo se tornasse um humano comum, então ela abandonaria seu próprios poderes, pouco lhe importava as consequências.

– Ichibē-san me garantiu que eu não voltaria a perder meus poderes, se eu usasse essa técnica outra vez. – Garantiu, reconhecendo o medo nos olhos da morena. – Eu só os perdi da última vez, porque não tinha sido capaz de dominar a técnica e não tinha poder o suficiente para usá-la. Depois de treinar com Ichibē-san e o resto do Esquadrão Zero, me tornei muito mais forte e capaz. Ichibē-san até me convidou para… depois de todo o problema com Yhwach ser revolvido… para ser parte do Esquadrão Zero… como o taichō.

Byakuya encarou Ichigo sem acreditar.

Ser parte do Esquadrão Zero era a maior das honras na Soul Society. Apenas os melhores dos melhores, eram recrutados e isso só acontecia uma vez a cada vários séculos. Mas ser convidado para ser o taichō do mais seleto dos esquadrões… isso estava em um nível totalmente diferente. Ela sempre soube, desde que viu Ichigo empunhar uma zanpakutō pela primeira vez, que ele era talentoso. Mas nunca imaginou que fosse tanto.

– O que aconteceu depois? – Perguntou, querendo voltar ao assunto. Eles poderiam discutir o fato de Ichigo ter recebido aquele convite mais tarde.

– Antes que eu pudesse usar o Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, Aizen… ele… ele vez um movimento covarde. – Afirmou Ichigo, apertando os punhos com força. Ainda sentindo a raiva queimar em seu peito, ao se lembrar do que Aizen tinha feito. – Ele usou um kidō para abrir um tipo de portal e… ele conseguiu pegar você. Ele me deu duas escolhas… lutar contra ele e te perder… ou tentar te salvar e cairmos juntos por aquele portal.

Byakuya fechou os olhos em pesar, sentindo o remorso arder em seu peito. Ela sabia o que Ichigo tinha escolhido. Ela sabia o quanto essa escolha deveria ter sido difícil e, por pior que fosse, ela se sentia feliz por saber que era tão importante para o ruivo. Ainda assim, não era o suficiente, para que ela ignorasse o remorso e a vergonha, por ter sido usada como um meio de enfraquecer Ichigo. Ela não queria ser sua fraqueza. Sua desonra. Ela tinha treinado tanto… dado o seu melhor. Dominado seu bankai e as técnicas sagradas para o clã Kuchiki. Ela tinha até mesmo aceitado que Yoruichi a trainasse novamente. Tudo para que ela se tornasse mais forte, ao invés de um peso para o ruivo.

Ichigo franziu a testa ao ver a expressão no rosto da morena. Soltando um rosnado baixo, ele segurou o rosto de Byakuya com um gesto um tanto rude, forçando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Não se atreva. – Rosnou baixo, seus olhos brilhando por um segundo, adquirindo o tom amarelado, característico de sua transformação Hollow. – Não foi sua culpa. Você não é fraca, Byakuya. Você é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço. Aizen é um cretino, que usa e manipula as pessoas. Ele sempre foi assim. Então, não se atreva a se culpar por nada disso. Eu não me arrependo da minha escolha, que se fodam as consequências. Eu faria isso mil vezes, sem nem mesmo hesitar.

Byakuya corou com o linguajar, antes de sorrir.

– O kidō. Você se lembra o nome? Se eu souber qual era, talvez possa recriar o portal e nos mandar de volta. – Afirmou com confiança. Ela era uma mestra em kidō. Ela podia usar um kidō nível 70, sem o encantamento, com perfeição.

Ichigo pensou, tentando lembrar das palavras de Aizen.

– Hm… M… Muzen…? Não… Muken…? Hm… Mugen…

Byakuya ficou pálida ao escutar aquilo.

– Mugen Sekai-mon? – Perguntou, sua voz tremendo de leve. – "_Onegai… qualquer kidō, menos esse…_"

– Ā, isso mesmo. – Concordou Ichigo, não gostando muito da expressão no rosto da morena.

Byakuya ficou séria ao escutar a confirmação de seu medo. Seu corpo estava rígido e ela só podia amaldiçoar a sorte de ambos, mesmo que ela quisesse rir da idiotice de Aizen.

– Ao menos, não precisamos mais nos preocupar com Aizen. – Afirmou Byakuya, revirando os olhos.

– Naze?

– Mugen Sekai-mon tem um preço. A força vital do lançador. Seja quem for, quanto reiatsu possua, qualquer um que usar esse kidō morrerá.

Um sorriso de satisfação maldosa de espalhou pelo rosto de Ichigo. Então, Aizen acabou morto por sua própria tolice. Oh, como ele queria estar lá para presenciar o momento. Com alguma sorte, alguém do Décimo Segundo Esquadrão teria filmado o incidente. Ele precisaria pedir uma cópia depois. Porém, ele também entendeu uma coisa. Eles não poderiam reabrir o portal usando aquele kidō. Ichigo não permitiria que Byakuya o usasse, se o preço para o fazer era sua própria vida, assim como ele sabia que ela jamais o deixaria fazer.

– Tem um meio de voltarmos, sem ter de usar esse kidō?

Byakuya soltou um suspiro cansado, antes de negar.

– Mesmo se pudéssemos usar o Mugen Sekai-mon, sem termos de pagar o preço, ainda assim, não haveria garantias de que retornaríamos ao nosso mundo. Esse kidō rasga o véu que separa os mundos, criando um portal que gira aleatoriamente. São trilhões de possibilidades, mas chances de cairmos no mesmo mundo duas vezes são…

– Quase zero. – Completou Ichigo, cruzando os braços e olhando para cima, vendo o céu azul muito acima dos prédios. – Parece que vamos ficar presos aqui por algum tempo. Conhecendo o meu pai e o seu irmão eles vão atormentar Urahara-san e o Kurotsuchi, até que eles sejam capazes de inventar alguma coisa, que seja capaz de nos levar de volta. Enquanto isso, só nos resta esperar.

Byakuya concordou.

– Primeiro temos que descobrir mais sobre esse mundo. O ar aqui é estranho, é quase como se o reishi estivesse saturado no ar, ainda mais do que na Soul Society. Tem uma possibilidade de nossos poderes não serem algo incomum. – Falou Ichigo, se levantando do chão, enquanto selava sua zanpakutō, fazendo com que tomasse a forma de um simples daitō com punho preto com detalhes vermelhos, e a guarda preta em forma de um manji, em uma bainha preta. Sua forma selada era muito semelhante a seu antigo bankai, após recuperar seus poderes durante seu confronto com Ginjō. Seu shihakushō também possuía a mesma aparência de seu antigo bankai.

Os dois seguiram para fora do beco, prontos para encarar aquele novo mundo. Ao menos, eles estavam juntos.

* * *

_**Oi gente, sei que faz tem um tempinho e que tem muita gente querendo a atualização de Butterfly Effect, e eu peço desculpas por toda a demora. Prometo que vou atualizar logo a outra fic, mas eu tive essa ideia e fiquei um pouco empolgada. xP**_

_**Para aqueles que estão se perguntando sobre Rukia ou toda a história, bem, de certa forma, a história é a mesma de Butterfly Effect, apenas sem a coisa de time travel. Espero que todos gostem da fic.**_

_**Beijinhos e até mais ;3**_


End file.
